1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to card games and, more specifically, to a gaming card game using one or more standard decks of playing cards involving a dealer and up to seven players wherein each player is playing his or her hand against the dealer's hand. The principal application of the invention is commercial casinos, which entice the gaming public with a variety of card and other gambling games. However, the invention may also be practiced in other settings, wherein amusement is derived from a gambling game employing playing cards. Private gatherings, social clubs, and other recreational endeavors drawing numbers of gambling devotees together can employ the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous card games involving one or more decks of playing cards and incorporating gaming or gambling with tokens. These card games may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, but have lost a certain measure of allure to the gaming public due to excessive long standing familiarity. It is thus desirable to provide a new and novel card game wherein a number of players each pit their hands against a dealer's hand.
Games such as blackjack, poker, and others pit a dealer against a plurality of other players. The value of the player's hands, taken individually, is pitted against that of the dealer's hand. This may be accomplished by simple arithmetic addition, or by arbitrarily awarding superior status to certain cards or to certain combinations thereof.
However, all prior art games known to the applicants fail to offer an automatic opportunity on every deal to split a card holding into two independently pursued holdings, as occurs in the present invention.